Mr E
by ryo47
Summary: Seketika aku tertegun saat mataku bertemu dengan manik indah berwarna biru lautan milikmu. Kau hanya tersenyum singkat kepadaku, melambaikan tangan, lalu kembali ke sisi sosok itu.
1. chapter 1

Wajah manis itu tertawa penuh arti. Kulihat lekat-lekat wajah cantikmu, bibir merah merekahmu yang tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyuman. Rasanya kuingin merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku sekarang juga. Bahkan rambut vermillion milikmu yang berterbangan tertiup angin itu semakin menjebakku masuk ke dalam halusinasi ini.

Seketika aku tersadar saat mataku bertemu dengan manik indah berwarna biru bagaikan lautan milikmu. Kau hanya tersenyum singkat kepadaku, melambaikan tangan, lalu kembali ke sisi sosok itu.

Mr.E

Gintama dan seluruh tokohnya milik Hideaki Sorachi Sensei

Plot cerita ini milik saya

AU, Agst (?), drama, OOC

Halo, perkenalkan. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir di salah satu universitas swasta di Tokyo. Aku adalah laki-laki yang biasa saja. Tidak terlalu tinggi, juga tidak pendek. Tidak tampan, tapi tidak jelek juga.

Bagaimana dengan teman? Aku punya banyak teman kok. Yah.. meski jumlah temanku masih bisa dihitung jari. Tapi saat ini aku sendirian. Semua temanku sudah lulus. Dengan perasaan sedih yang berkecambuk dalam hatiku, aku hanya dapat menatap nanar Surat Peringatan dari universitas.

Cukup dengan cap mahasiswa abadi yang diberikan dari adik tingkatku. Ya. Orang-orang di sekitar telah mengecapku sebagai mahasiswa abadi. Bukan cuma itu, aku pun diberi julukan cupu, bodoh, bahkan okama. Hei, bukankah memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan okama sangat kejam? Meski tubuhku pendek, bukan berarti aku seorang banci.

Kenapa hidup sungguh memuakkan?! Teriak batinku. Dengan sebal aku mengacak surai coklat pasir milikku. Tidak peduli jika ada beberapa helai rambut yang rontok.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan mengacak rambutmu seperti itu?"

Suara imut itu menghentikan aksiku. Dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan aku menatap sosok itu yang kini tengah memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum.

"Ka-kagura san!" Ucapku agak grogi. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Sosok itu, Kagura, memperhatikanku dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku kemari karena melihat kakak tingkatku yang memojok di tempat sepi seperti ini sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kau terlihat seperti orang gila dengan rambut seperti itu pfft."

"Tolong jangan tertawa, tidak ada hal yang lucu di sini." Aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha terlihat sebal. Kagura san tetap saja terus tertawa. Ia mendekatiku perlahan. Tangan kecilnya merapikan rambutku yang aku acak tadi. Saat ini kami sangat dekat. Sungguh hatiku terasa seperti akan meledak.

"Aku ingin ke depan sekarang, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Jawabku. Aku masih sibuk menutupi wajahku yang memerah. Sial, aku tahu jika Kagura san memang tipe yang perhatian, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku selalu merasa aneh ketika di dekatnya.

Sakata Kagura, ia adalah adik tingkatku di universitas. Aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja saat kami bertabrakan di perpustakaan. Kebetulan kami berada di fakultas yang sama. Semenjak itu, kami pun mulai akrab. Seperti cerita sebuah sinetron bukan?

Sebenarnya Kagura san berada di level yang jauh di atasku. Ia merupakan gadis tercantik di kampus. Ia sangatlah populer. Bukan hanya teman wanita, teman prianya sangatlah banyak. Terkadang aku merasa gugup saat berjalan berduaan dengannya. Pasalnya teman-teman pria Kagura san akan menatapku sinis. Mungkin mereka iri karena Kagura san lebih memilih berjalan bersama cowok cupu sepertiku daripada bersama dengan mereka? Entahlah.

"Ah, aku sudah dijemput."

Ucapan dari Kagura san kembali menyadarkanku. Mataku mengikuti arah yang gadis itu tunjuk. Sebuah mobil merah telah menunggu dirinya di seberang gerbang masuk kampus kami.

Oiya, aku lupa bercerita kalau Kagura san adalah anak orang paling kaya di kota ini. Setiap pulang kuliah ia akan selalu dijemput menggunakan mobil oleh kedua kakaknya.

Aku sudah beberapa kali berjumpa dengan kedua kakak Kagura san. Keduanya bukanlah tipe yang mudah akrab denganku.

Kagura san pernah bercerita bahwa kedua kakaknya merupakan saudara kembar. Aneh, menurutku mereka tidak mirip sama sekali. Kakak Kagura yang pertama sangat mirip dengan gadis itu. Bisa dibilang ia seperti versi laki-laki dari Kagura san. Kakaknya itu bernama Kamui. Ia akan menjemput Kagura san pada hari senin, selasa, dan rabu menggunakan mobil hitam. Sementara hari kamis dan jumat Kagura san akan pulang bersama dengan kakaknya yang kedua.

Melihat yang terparkir di depan gerbang adalah mobil merah, itu adalah pertanda bahwa Kagura san dijemput oleh kakaknya yang kedua. Selama hampir 3 tahun aku mengenal Kagura san, ia tidak pernah mengenalkan nama kakaknya yang kedua. Karna itu aku memanggilnya Mr. E. Enemy. Memang kekanakan memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, jika Mr.E yang menjemput, Kagura san akan memasang wajah cemberut yang sialnya sangat lucu. Meski aku dapat melihat kilat bahagia di wajah gadis itu, sih. Gadis itu memang membingungkan jika menyangkut kakaknya yang kedua.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Pamit Kagura san sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. "Sampai bertemu besok, Hisashi san." Ucapnya kepadaku sambil berlari kecil menghampiri mobil merah tadi.

Dan di sinilah aku. Mengamati kepergian gadis yang hampir aku cintai selama 3 tahun menghilang dengan mobil mewah kakaknya di perempatan jalanan dekat kampusku. Setiap hari.

- **bersambung ke part 2** -

Adakah yang sempet mikir Hisashi adalah Sougo?

Saya mencoba bikin ff Agst pendek. Entah bisa jadi atau enggak, mengingat selama ini kerjaannya bikin ff romance comedy :"v

 **Entah ini termasuk agst ato bkn, bodo amat lah :((**

Saya jg ga pernah coba bikin yg sudut pandang org pertama. Susah jg ya. Jadi bahasanya mungkin aneh (?) dan ngebosenin

 **Review?**


	2. chapter 2

Hari-hari ku sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir terasa sangat monoton. Tiap pagi akan aku habiskan ke kampus, mencari reverensi untuk skripsi yang aku tulis, lalu mendiskusikannya dengan dosen. Di sore hari, aku akan pulang, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan menulis skripsi di rumah. Rutinitas ini sudah berjalan beberapa bulan. Seperti yang kalian bayangkan, hal ini cukup membuat stress.

Sudah jam 5 sore dan aku baru saja selesai berdiskusi dengan dosen pembimbing skripsiku. Kupijit pelipis kepalaku, mengusir pusing yang akhir-akhir ini aku rasakan. Dengan cepat, aku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari gedung kampus. Aku bukannya terburu-buru, hanya saja aku kurang nyaman berada di kampus yang kebanyakan isinya merupakan wajah-wajah baru.

"Hei, Hisashi kun."

Suara barusan menyapaku. Kutatap orang yang baru saja mengajakku bicara. "Ah, halo Kamui san, selamat sore." Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan setelah menyadari bahwa dia adalah Kamui san, kakak dari Kagura san.

"Apakah kau melihat Imouto chan?" Tanya lelaki dengan senyuman yang cukup menakutkan di mataku.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak melihat Kagura san hari ini." Balasku dengan grogi. Kamui san masih tersenyum penuh misteri.

Aku mulai memperhatikan baju yang lelaki itu pakai. Kamui san mengenakan kemeja putih, dengan berbalut jas berwarna abu-abu, juga celana yang senada dengan warna jasnya. Sepatu yang ia kenakan terlihat hitam mengkilap. Dasi yang ia pakai pun menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya. Oh, jangan lupa sebuket bunga yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Kenapa Kamui san membawa sebuket bunga? Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kagura san. Mungkin pemuda itu ingin memberikan surprise kepada adiknya. Hal ini selalu terjadi pada ulang tahun Kagura san. Kamui san dan Mr. E akan berlomba datang menjemput Kagura san. Yah, meski Kamui san selalu kalah cepat oleh Mr. E.

Tunggu sebentar...

"Um, mungkin Kagura san sudah pulang duluan bersama Sakata san." Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tak gatal, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutku ketika merasakan aura Kamui san yang berubah menjadi sangat kelam. Senyuman lelaki itu pun perlahan luntur dari wajahnya.

Oiya, aku selalu memanggil Mr. E dengan panggilan "Sakata san" di depan Kamui san. Sepasang kakak beradik pasti punya nama keluarga yang sama, bukan?

"Sialan aku kalah cepat lagi." Seketika Kamui san membanting buket bunga yang ia bawa, menginjaknya dengan emosi, lalu berlari menuju mobil hitamnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari kami. Tanpa mengacuhkanku sama sekali.

Tanpa memedulikan hal tadi, aku melanjutkan langkahku. Siapa yang peduli, orang-orang sudah sering mengabaikanku.

Mr.E

Gintama dan seluruh tokohnya milik Hideaki Sorachi Sensei

Plot cerita ini milik saya

AU, Agst (?), drama, OOC

Hari ini aku sungguh beruntung. Pasalnya, tugasku skripsi ku sudah selesai (tinggal menunggu revisi dari dosen). Dan sekarang aku tengah makan ditemani gadis incaranku, Kagura san! Sebenarnya kami hanya makan di cafe dekat kampus sih. Tapi tetap saja, kesempatan tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Diam-diam aku mulai mencuri pandang ke arah wajah Kagura san yang kini terlihat sangat masam. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan kue mu? Apakah ada masalah, Kagura san?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm? Tidak. Aku hanya sedang tidak selera makan yang manis-manis."

'Kalau sedang tidak selera makan manis kenapa kau memesan kue, pancake, dan waffle?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Meski bertubuh ramping Kagura san sebenarnya sangat doyan makan.

"Hisashi san, apakah omelet yang kau makan itu pedas?" Tanya Kagura san kepadaku.

"Tidak terlalu pedas sih."

"Aku mau sebagian." Gadis itu lalu membuka mulutnya. Eh? Apa ini? Apakah ia ingin disuapi? Serius?

Dengan ragu ku sendok sebagian dari omelet yang aku makan, lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Kagura san. Aku merasakan tanganku yang bergetar hebat. Kuarap Kagura san tidak melihatnya.

Hap. Mulut gadis itu mengunyah omelet yang kuberikan dengan lucu. Astaga, hati terasa hangat saat melihatnya.

Lihatlah bibir merah ranum milik gadis itu. Sial, aku jadi salah fokus. Meski berusaha menyangkalnya, mataku justru tidak bisa berhenti mengamati wajah manis nan mulus milik gadis itu, bahkan leher putih Kagura san dapat membuatku semakin larut dalam pesonanya.

Sebentar, sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu di sana. "Pfft, ada apa dengan lehermu, Kagura san? Apakah kau digigiti nyamuk kemarin? Bekasnya masih terlihat merah lho." Ucapku sambil menahan tawa.

Tapi bukannya kalimat bodoh dari Kagura san yang biasa aku dengar, gadis itu justru terdiam dengan wajah merah padam. Dengan cepat ia menutupi bercak merah di kulit lehernya. Gadis itu lantas tersenyum kaku. "I-iya, kemarin banyak nyamuk hehe."

Diriku masih tertegun akan reaksi Kagura san yang diluar prediksi ku. Kenapa mukanya memerah begitu. Jangan bilang itu.. kissmark?

"Kagura san, apakah kau punya pacar?"

Sial. Kalimat barusan tanpa sadar meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulutku.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Hisashi san? Tentu saja aku tidak punya pacar." Jawab Kagura san dengan tawa. Tawa palsu tentunya. "Oiya.. aku sebenarnya kemarin aku bertengkar dengan kakak keduaku."

'Mengalihkan pembicaraan, huh?' Biarlah. Sebaiknya aku ikuti arah pembicaraan ini saja. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku.

Ya ampun, hatiku terasa sangat perih entah kenapa.

"Dia marah karena masakanku tidak cukup pedas untuknya. Padahal aku sudah memakai 30 buah cabai rawit. Bukankah dia sangat kekanakan?"

Tiga puluh buah cabai rawit?! Mr. E memang memiliki lidah setan.

"Hebat sekali kakakmu bisa-" Ucapanku terputus saat aku melihat wajah yang kukenal memasuki Cafe. Wajah laki-laki yang sangat tidak kusukai.

Dengan wajah sombongnya lelaki bersurai mirip denganku itu mulai berjalan menuju ke arah kami.

"Hisashi san, ada ap--?"

"Oi, berani-beraninya Kau pergi tanpa mengabariku, baka onna."

"Nii san?!" Suara Kagura san memekik ketika menyadari keberadaan sosok itu. Ya. Lelaki itu adalah orang yang selama ini aku panggil dengan nama Mr. E. Kakak kedua Kagura yang entah kenapa sangat aku benci.

"Sekarang kita pulang sekarang juga." Ucapnya dingin seraya mencengkram lengan Kagura san.

"Tunggu dulu Sakata san! Tolong jangan kasar begitu, Kagura san terlihat kesakitan!" Teriakku. Bagus. Sekarang semua pengunjung restoran itu memperhatikan kami.

Mr. E menatapku nyalang. Mata merah darah miliknya seakan menatapku dengan penuh amarah. Ini tidak bagus, kakiku mulai lemas. Tatapan lelaki itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Namaku bukan Sakata san." Kata Mr. E dengan nada dingin, sebelum pergi membawa Kagura san, meninggalkanku yang masih duduk membeku.

Kenapa aku sangat pengecut? Bahkan aku tidak bisa melawan saat Mr. E mengambil Kagura san dariku. Sebenarnya aku tidak sepenuhnya salah bukan? Mr. E kan memang kakaknya Kagura san. Bisa dibilang aku hanya membiarkan kedua bersaudara itu pulang.

Tetapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Cih. Aku tidak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Yang jelas sekarang aku tidak mau menyesal.

Segera aku menuju kasir, membayar seluruh pesananku dan Kagura san, lalu berlari ke luar Cafe itu. Kulihat mobil merah milik Mr. E masih terparkir di depan Cafe. Itu tandanya 2 saudara itu belum pulang. Untuk sementara aku bisa bernapas lega.

'Jika mobil Mr. E masih di sini, pasti mereka berdua belum pergi jauh.' Dengan modal keyakinan itu aku mulai berlari menyusuri jalan sekitar Cafe tersebut.

Sayang, sudah 10 menit aku berlari tapi aku belum menemukan keberadaan mereka. Mungkinkah sekarang mereka telah pulang? Kuputuskan untuk beristirahat di depan sebuah toko barang antik yang tengah tutup. Keadaan di situ sangatlah sepi, hingga aku mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam gang sempit, samping toko tadi.

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat pemandangan di dalam gang. Kagura san dan Mr. E sedang berpelukan mesra. Bahkan Kagura san nampak memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan sangat erat.

"Lain kali jangan membantah ucapan ku lagi. Kau mengerti, China?"

"Urusai, baka Sadist."

Ucap keduanya sebelum mereka mulai berciuman mesra.

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Bukankah mereka kakak-adik?'

Tanyaku dalam hati. Tanpa aku sadari tubuhku terasa ringan, mataku mengabur. Detik selanjutnya aku merasakan tubuhku terkulai jatuh ke tanah.

Ini aneh, samar-samar aku melihat wajah khawatir Kagura san. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hisashi san?!"

-bersambung-

Doakan ff gajelas ini selese di ch 3 :"v

Btw jan lupa baca ff saya yg Private Idol yha :3

 **Review?**


End file.
